First Tome 1
by Scary.Jibberish
Summary: My first lemon, i suck at summarys so just read. -.-


"Edward!" I yelled, as I practically attacked him. He had gone on a hunting trip, with his brothers. He made Alice babysit me. We played "Bella Barbie" all day-it was torture. "Bella!" He yelled back, catching me and spinning me in a circle before trapping me in a kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he started running with me. Suddenly I felt something soft beneath me. We were in my bed? When did that happen? I couldn't focus. Edward was on top of me. Kissing me. Holding me. Suddenly he ran his tongue over my lip,-I knew what that meant-and I opened my mouth eagerly to allow him entrance. We had never French kissed before. It was the most wonderful thing in the world! The feel of his cool, venomous, tongue on mine. His hand on my leg. My side. My arm. My face. And then, he stopped. And he spoke. In that velvet, sexual, smooth-as-honey, voice of his. "Breathe, love." I hadn't realized how much I needed a breath until now. I took a large breath-and choked on it. He patted me on the back while I was coughing. Got me some water, and put me in his lap. "I-I'm sorry. That was improper of me." "Don't apologize." I chuckled. "Edward?" I asked. I didn't know how to bring up the subject. "Yes, love?" He answered. "We were French kissing…" I said with a smile on my face. "Yes. We were." He said. "I liked it." I said blushing as red as a tomato. There was a long pause. And then he said: "I did too."

Those words-those wonderful words-sent me into overload. I kissed him. Hard. He didn't miss a beat. He immediately started kissing me back. He then moved to my neck. I gasped. He had never kissed anywhere other than my hand or face before. "Where's Charlie?" He asked between kisses. I had to focus for a second before I could find the answer. "Uh, fishing." I told him. "Good." He replied. I started to get excited. Was this really it? I sure hoped so. I started tugging at the end of his shirt. He sat up. I thought he was going to scold me but instead, he took his shirt off. I took a second to marvel at his perfectly sculpted chest. Oh, god, he was so hot! He made me so wet… He smirked. He could smell it. My arousal. It was 10:00am. Charlie would be home at 5:00pm-you do the math. He leaned back over me and started to kiss up my neck. He started kissing and sucking on the little spot behind my left ear. I had to moan for that one. "Bella…" He whispered my name. He started to nibble on my ear. My heart-rate accelerated. I could feel him smile against my neck. "I think it's time…" He whispered. "Time?" I asked, even though I already knew what he meant. "I know you know what I mean." He said. I smiled, and flipped us so I was on top. "I know." I whispered in his ear. I started kissing his neck. He groaned. "Bella, why must you torture me?" He asked me. I simply answered: "It's fun." Then I kissed him more passionately than I ever had before. He moaned. "Bella? How fond are you of these pajamas?" He asked seemingly out of breath. "I hate them." I answered equally winded. "Good." He said. I heard a ripping sound and then I was in my panties, and nothing else. I sat up and he just stared. "Edward?" I asked. "Bella… you're perfect." He said marveling. I blushed. He reached a hand up, and I lowered myself a bit. When his hand made contact I gasped. Then he squeezed, and it felt so good! I moaned loudly. I noticed that he still had way too many clothes on. "Pants." I said. He understood fully and suddenly his pants were on the floor and we were flipped back over. "Bella, you MUST tell me if I'm hurting you." I nodded. He took his boxers off, he was perfect. I did however wonder how THAT as gonna fit into THIS. We were French kissing now. And he pulled off my panties. This was it! I was about to lose my virginity to my soul-mate. And I couldn't have been happier. He positioned himself. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes." I breathed. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Edward, fuck me. Please." He moaned. Note to self: Edward likes dirty talk. He entered me. It hurt a little at first but then turned into pure pleasure. We moaned simultaneously. He came to my barrier and grabbed my hands. "Squeeze my hands if it hurts ok?" he said. I nodded. He pushed through. And I screamed. "I'm so sorry." He said sounding pained. He wiped away a tear. I hadn't realized I was crying. I sighed. "I'm good." I said. "Are you sure?" He asked me. "Positive." I answered. He pulled out and thrust back into me. I moaned loudly. "Faster, Edward! Harder! Uh…" I yelled at him. He obeyed. And I could see he wanted to cum. I was close to the edge myself. So I whispered in his ear. "Cum with me, Edward. Fucking cum with me now!" That sent him over the edge. He spilled into me, his orgasm causing my own. We shook together in our release. And he collapsed on top of me. Our breathing rapid, and shallow. He pulled out of me a rolled over. I laid on his chest as he held me. "Thank you." He said. "Thank YOU." I retorted. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He whispered. "I love you too, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I replied. I stand corrected. THIS was the most wonderful thing in the world.

**OK this was my first lemon, and I know it sucked. R AND R OR I'LL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU ONE OF 18 WAYS WITH THIS PAPER CLIP!**


End file.
